The invention relates to a strainer for washed vegetables, more particularly, to a strainer, the components of which can be used not only to comprise a strainer but individually, to serve purposes, such as storage containers or chopping boards.
In place where space for domestic appliances are limited, each domestic appliance we use will be much preferable if it serves several purposes. FIG. 1 shows a strainer for washed vegetable of prior art. Accordingly, it includes a rectangular housing (11) with a top open end and a plurality of bottom holes (111) through which strained water from washed vegetables can flow out. A perforated housing (12), in which washed vegetables are placed, is disposed in said housing for straining out the water. A rotatable member (A) which can spin said housing (11) to strain out the water from washed vegetables by centrifugal force is disposed on top of the housing (11).
The rotatable member (A) includes a top cover (13), a connecting plate (14) and a rotating plate (15). The connecting plate (14) is disposed on the perforated housing (12) and the rotating plate (15) is disposed on the top cover (13). When the rotating plate (15) is rotated by an eccentric knob (16) disposed on the same, it in turn spins the connecting plate (14), which spins the perforated housing, dispersing the water from the washed vegetables by centrifugal force. The water flows out of the rectangular housing (11) through the throughholes (111) wets the surrounding places. The device must therefore be used over a sink or other such area, where getting wet does not matter. Besides, the device can only be used for straining washed vegetables.
The sound from said strainer is also very loud due to the vibration and friction resultant from the rotating plate (14) not being parallel to the top cover (13). There is no means to help them parallel to one another.